Shadow Hound
by Willofhounds
Summary: After the Christmas of Harry's fifth year Harry leaves the wizarding world. Two years later Voldemort is in control over the ministry and tries to make peace with the world of remnant while he deals with the rebel cells still active. There he runs into the missing Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort's POV

In the two years since his take over things had started out rough with his new policies concerning muggleborns. Each muggleborn was assessed with their families at the first signs of magic and checked in on continuously. If the relatives proved to be abusive they would he placed with a wizarding family. They were given classes about wizarding culture and history before they were allowed to go to Hogwarts. They were allowed jobs in the ministry if their scores were high enough. Even one of Potter's best friends would be working for the ministry full time after her graduation.

Most of the resistance had crumbled when after Christmas of his fifth year at Hogwarts Potter vanished without a trace. No knew what had happened to the boy even with a two thousand galleon reward for information. Now he sat at his desk filling out paperwork.

A knock sounded at his door and he sighed tiredly as he said," Enter." Lucius Malfoy his Minister of Magic walked in with a man in grey clothing right behind him. Lucius said," My lord, this is Qrow Branwen a huntsmen for a world you had me researching. One of my letter finally got through and they sent him as an emissary."

He looked closer now at the one called Qrow. The man was tall with an athletic build and if he wasn't mistaken there was a sword handle in the middle of his back. The man then to his surprise pulled out a flask and took a swig of it. Apparently along with being a huntsmen this man was also a drunk. Just great. He asked," What are your world's terms with negotiating peace between our worlds?" Qrow yawned and said," I don't know you will have to ask old Ozpin. I'm just here to take you to him."

Voldemort raised an eyebrow at the man and asked," Why couldn't this Ozpin come himself then?" Qrow grinned and said," If I was to place money on something it would probably have to do with his hound going nuts again. He tried to give the assignment over to Wolf but the boy refused about a dozen times. Listen it won't hurt and you will be gone only as long as you want. I do have a schedule to keep so the kid will bring you back."

He was curious about this kid called Wolf that the man spoke of. Who in their right mind named a child that of all things?! Qrow grabbed him by his arm and darkness enveloped them. When the light returned they were standing in a strange courtyard. Qrow said with a smile," Welcome to Beacon..." He could tell the man was searching for something to call him. He sighed and said," Lord Slytherin. "

Qrow raised an eyebrow but said nothing else as he led him through the courtyard and into the building. As they reached a group of elevators one opened and a black haired boy in green shirt and black trousers rushed out. He acknowledged the huntsmen with a," Hey Qrow." There was something familiar about that voice but he couldn't quite place it. Qrow said pointing to Voldemort," This is Lord Slytherin from London, England. He's here to make peace with Ozpin. Lord Slytherin this is Wolf he will be your escort back."

Qrow stopped watching the boy with curiosity as the color drained from Wolf's face. The boy said," Uh... Qrow you remember that thing we talked about when I first returned. Well." The boy tilted his head to the side toward Voldemort.

Harry's POV

I had just returned from a hunt with potential huntsmen when Ozpin called me to his office. I walked out of my room and down the hall to Ozpin's office. Ozpin sat behind his desk looking over reports of his previous mission. I sat across from him and Ozpin said," Qrow will be here any minute with at man from your world. The only thing needed of you is to take him back after I talk to him." I frowned not really looking forward to seeing Fudge again. That man had made my last year at Hogwarts hell. He and Umbridge were the main reasons I came back to Beacon two years early. In fact I would start Beacon as a student this spring something I was quite looking forward to.

I said coldly," Something you should know Oz. Fudge is one of the biggest corrupt members of the ministry. He's in the pocket of the Death Eater Lucius Malfoy so be careful." Ozpin raised an eyebrow at me and I had the feeling that he knew something I didn't. Ozpin frowned looking at me critically before coming around his desk. He pulled my shirt up causing me to wife as the bloodstained shirt pulled at the forming scabs. Ozpin said in a tone that booked no arguments," First you need to go to the infirmary to get that treated. I'll let you know when you can take the man back."

I knew it was useless to argue with Oz because he would get his way on way or another. So I left his office intending to go to the infirmary that was on the ground floor. I came out of the elevator noticing Qrow who I greeted. Qrow said introducing the man next to him," Wolf this is Lord Slytherin from London England," that was all I heard as the blood came rushing up to my ears. Son of a bitch! I left the other world to get away from this guy.

Looking up instead of the faceless snake bastard I expected it was a young Tom Riddle in his mid thirties. The only difference between him and the diary Riddle was instead of blue eyes they were blood red. I asked," Uh... Qrow remember that thing we talked about when first returned?" I titled my head to Voldemort. Recognition flashed in them and I quickly stepped around him out of range for him to grab me. Qrow pushed Voldemort into the elevator the look on his face said we would talk about this later. When the doors closed I almost collapsed in relief. I needed to talk to Ozpin after his meeting I couldn't be the one to take the Dark Lord back.


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort's POV

He was surprised by the large circular room that held a single desk towards the window that looked out over the courtyard. Behind the desk stood a man in a black suit with a green undershirt. The man looked in his fifties maybe sixties at most but there was an untold intelligence in the eyes. On the right side of the desk was a women who was holding something similar to a wand. In a way she reminded him of the strict Gryffindor head of house. On the left side stood a man in what appeared to be a military uniform. His gaze told of hardship and battle.

The one behind the desk said," Come in. My name is Professor Ozpin headmaster of Beacon Academy. To my left is James Ironwood general of the Atlas military. To my left is Glynda Goodwitch she is a professor here at Beacon." He noticed none of them offered their hands to shake all watching him warily. Voldemort said," I am Marvolo Slytherin leader of Britain's Wizarding world. I met someone our way up that I know quite well as he knows me by another name. He knows me by the name of Lord Voldemort."

Ozpin exchanged a look with Qrow who shrugged noncommittally. Ozpin then turned his gaze back to Voldemort and said rubbing his eyes tiredly," I can only assume you ran into Wolf. He's not usually that much of an asshole," Ironwood he could tell repressed an eyeroll and a snort. Ozpin continued with a glare," Unless you General Ironwood here. They typically try to kill each other at every meeting. He did just get back from a six week long mission with a nasty injury to his left side. So he's more irritable than normal."

So Harry Potter was known as Wolf in this world. That partially explained where he's been for the last two years but not why. Why did Potter leave without a word to anyone? If his reports from Severus was correct he just vanished in the middle of the night leaving behind everything but his wand and his cloak. Even with a massive bounty on his head there had been no real leads. Again what was with the name choice? He said deciding getting answers would be the best approach for the moment," Did you know you have a wanted man from my world here?"

Ozpin said," I know Wolf isn't exactly liked in your world. He is a hound here and he will be starting at Beacon in less than two weeks. In the two years since he left your world he's not once returned. He has decided to be neutral in your war." That surprised him he thought the boy would have tried to convince this world to support the light. Maybe there was some hope for the Potter heir. Voldemort responded thoughtfully," Is he aware that he is Heir Potter and at this time seeing that he is of age could become Lord Potter? If so does he know that he has seats on the Wizengott? "

The three of the exchanged glances but before anyone could respond the boy in question stepped out of the elevator. He was shirtless allowing everyone to see his scar littered torso. He gave Ozpin a sheepish glance before moving to go down the corridor. As he turned Voldemort could see a fresh wound on his left side just below the ribs that had been stitched up. Ozpin said watching the boy carefully," Wolf put on a shirt and come back out. I believe you should be apart of this meeting."

The boy gave him a passing glance and barred his teeth at Ironwood then was gone. Two minutes later he reappeared in a green shirt with a silver crest on it's right shoulder. He took his place just to the left of Ozpin. Voldemort said," Your looking well Potter. Rumors had it you were dead." The boy snorted then winced grabbing his side. Ozpin gave him a worried look but Potter waved him off. He stood tall squaring his shoulder as green eyes met red. The boy said," I'm sure even separated by the different wolds you could tell through our bond I was alive. I however decided after you tried to kill Mr. Weasley and the events with Umbridge I would no longer play their game. I am a neutral party on Earth just as I am a hound here on Remnant."

The boy was spot on in his assessment. He had known the boy was alive but beyond a few stray emotions he had received little from the boy. Now the boy stood before him looking healthier than his men ever reported. He had a dark tan indicating he spent a lot of time outside and now that he thought about it so did Qrow. The other three were paler as if they spent most of their time inside.

Qrow moved to the boy's side tilting his chin so their eyes met. After a moment of silence Qrow said," Ozpin he needs to sleep. The animal is trying to push forward again." Voldemort was unsure what they meant but Ozpin seemed to. He said," Wolf get some rest. No don't you argue we can talk in the morning."

When the boys eyes met his there was a gold swirl in them. He know understood why they called him Wolf. He was a werewolf. Once the boy was gone Ozpin looked much older than before. He said," I know what your thinking and your wrong. He's not a werewolf its his Grim blood activating. All hounds have it but due to the excessively large amount in him he has a difficult time controlling his blood." What in the did a Grim have to do with this? With that said Ozpin changed the talks over to peace between their worlds. This was going to be a long evening.

Harry's POV

The next morning I awoke with a pounding headache that came from fighting my inner Grim in my sleep. I changed into a clean green shirt and black slack before belting my sword. Its design was similar to that of Qrow's own sword excluding the scythe. In the handle there was the ability to fire a gun that I never used preferring to use the sword itself. Mine also wasn't quite as long as his allowing it to be belted on my hip rather than across my back. It was all black in color and much heavier than Qrow's sword. It had taken almost a year of constant tinkering with it to get the design and the weight right.

I was just about to leave when a knock sounded on my door. While a bit surprised I hod it behind !y mask and said," Enter." I blinked in surprise when Voldemort was the one to enter. This can't be good. I gave a short bow as I said," Lord Slytherin its an honor. What can I do for you this morning?" If the man was surprised by my attitude he didn't show it as he said," I was hoping you would be able to answer some questions that your friends were unable to answer last night."

The look in his eyes said there was no way I was getting out of this. Well shit! He chose now to do a confrontation. The fates must truly hate me.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's POV

I sighed and waved for him to take a seat in my extra chair. He took a seat in it while I sat on my bed. I said rubbing my nose," You said you have questions. Might as well get it over with." Voldemort's eyes widened a moment before he hid it behind a mask. He asked after a moment of evaluating me," How long have you known about this world?"

I said leaning back," Since I was three give or take. Though when I first arrived I had lost my humanity. It wasn't until I was five that Ozpin found me and took me in. It took two years of extensive work and patience on his part but he was able to help me regain my humanity." I could tell he didn't believe me and I sighed sadly. This was why regular humans didn't understand what went on in the world of Remnant. The trials, the hardships, and the creatures of Grim. Voldemort said," You seem very human like now. Why did you leave our world?"

That was a question that I had asked myself every day. I said honestly," I was tired of our meaningless war. I never wanted to fight you but I was never given the choice to do anything else. Here I can be neutral and continue my training to be a hound instead of constantly looking over my shoulder. The only thing I have to worry about here are the Creatures of Grim." That caught the man's attention. He asked," What are the Creatures of Grim? Are they like the Grim of our world?"

I pulled my scroll from my shirt pocket and pulled up my last mission report. Once the video was up I handed him the scroll. He watched it for a moment until the video ended. His eyes trailed to where my wound was. I looked away angrily. I didn't show him the video for him to feel sorry for me. Just so that he would understand the importance of knowing the difference between our worlds.

Voldemort said," So that's what you do. I'm guessing its the same for most of the people in this building?" I said thinking about it for a moment," No. Many of the people here are retired huntsmen or huntress. The rest are students in training to be huntsmen or huntresses. I am going to be a hound. A life long partner to a huntsmen. Until I graduate though I am still bonded to Ozpin and I will fight by his side as long as he will allow me to."

We feel into a strangely comfortable silence each of us to our own thoughts. It seemed like there was nothing else to say right up until Voldemort said," I have no problems with you staying here but you should make a statement of your neutrality. Many of our world think you were killed or are training someone to defeat me. Not to mention your godfathers." My eyes widened in surprise. What about Sirius and Remus?

Seeing my interest he said," Your godfathers have left the order and have become citizens of the new wizarding world. They are on probation but they never stopped looking for you. It would be good for them to know you safe." Sirius... It was good to know they had left the manipulative bastard known as Dumbledore. While it made sense that it would do good if I returned for a short time but... I couldn't bring myself to face them. I had left without a word because of the huntsmen belief. To say goodbye means that we will never see each other again. So leave without a word and be sure to return.

Voldemort said bringing my attention back to him," You know there have been some big changes since you left. Not in the way you think. In fact your muggleborn friend will be joining the Ministry when she graduates in June. We are looking after the muggleborns giving them an education so that they have a background before going to Hogwarts. We are also checking on them regularly to make sure their families aren't abusing them. Those that are get adopted into wizarding families that would treat them as their own. I know that new blood must be given into our lines if we are to survive."

So his views had changed that was an improvement and good for Hermione. I wonder what happened to Ron? Knowing the Weasley's he was still with Dumbledore. I said," I might as well see a few people when I take you back. I just don't know how I will explain all of this." Voldemort said surprisingly gentle," You don't have to. Tell them that you want to stay neutral. Its time for me to go. I need to finalize the treaty with your headmaster."

I stood opening the door to let him out smiling slightly. He was right better to tell them a semblance of the truth without giving the full thing. I should ask Ozpin for permission first though.

Qrow's POV

He was standing in the blacksmith waiting for the order he had put in months ago. After the last two years of training Wolf he realized the kid needed some real armor and not just the leather one he wore under his shirt. He understood the reasoning for the lack of armor for it inhibited the boys range of movement. This new armor he had asked the blacksmith to make would be heavy enough to block attacks but allow full movement.

The blacksmith had called him a week ago to let him know he was finally finished with it. Qrow had been unable to pick it up due to still being on a mission but now that he was back in Vale he could. It was just in time for the kid to start at Beacon so that was an added bonus. The blacksmith came into the room and said," Qrow Branwen it is good to see you again. Your order is finally finished."

The blacksmith held out a package that held Wolf's present. He paid the man before making his way to Beacon. He checked the time on his scroll and figured the kid was up by now. Knowing the kid he was probably lazing about in the courtyard. Sure enough the boy was laying out on the grass just inside the school staring up at the sky. He turned his head as Qrow approached a smile playing on his face. Qrow said taking a seat across from him and Wolf sat up wincing briefly," I brought you something Wolf. Between Ozpin and I we decided to have this made for you since you have little control over your aura."

Unlike other huntsmen and hounds Wolf had no control over his aura so he was injured more often. Instead of wearing heavy armor like a sane person he wore leather armor that would get him killed one day. Wolf said glaring at him," I told you guys I refuse to wear anything that restricts my movement. So Qrow you can bite me." Qrow bit back an angry retort of his own knowing it wouldn't help him here. He held out the package and said," Just open it you loon."

Another scathing glare sent his way but his calm patient look won the round this time. The boy opened the package revealing a shirt that looked similar to chain mail. Even Qrow didn't know what exactly it was. He just required the lightest most flexible materials to make a strong armor. This looked just like an undershirt he would normally wear. There was something in the boy's eyes that told him Wolf knew exactly what it was. Wolf said his eyes glistening with tear," Mithril. As light as a feather as strong as dragon scales. Qrow this must have cost an arm and a leg. Why?" Qrow blinked in surprise. The blacksmith made his armor out of Mithril the rarest known ore in the world. That suddenly explained the reason why the reason why the council was after his and Ozpin's heads.

Wolf pulled his shirt over his head flinching slightly as he likely pulled at his stitches. Once the shirt was off he began pulling over the Mithril shirt. Once it was on he put back on his shirt and said," It fits perfectly. Thank you Qrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's POV

I made my way to Ozpin's office later that afternoon dressed in a green Beacon shirt and black slacks ad dress shoes. I was to take Voldemort back and finish any business I still had there before classes started. The elevator chimed and I entered Ozpin's office where he was sitting at his usual place behind his desk. Voldemort was leaning against one of the walls watching me while Qrow was talking quietly with Ozpin.

Ozpin said when he noticed me," Wolf come in. I hear you don't mind taking Lord Slytherin back. That you even plan to stay a few days?" I said fighting off a wave of embarrassment," Yes, Oz. I just want to put a few matters to rest since I'm already there. You don't mind do you?"

He smiled warmly making me feel better about leaving so close to the start of classes. He said," I don't mind at all. Do try to stay out of trouble while your there. " I lifted my head in acknowledgement then turned to Voldemort. He said moving closer," It has been nice to see this otherworld. Potter if you will."

I grabbed ahold of his arm and called the shadows around us focusing the leylines to take us to the ministry. I landed perfectly on my feet while the landing set Voldemort sprawling to the ground. I smiled in amusement as I held out my hand to help him to his feet. He stared at it for half a second before he took it allowing me to pull him to his feet. The door banged open and instinctively I pushed the dark lord behind me and drew my sword.

Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape stood there looking at me in shock. I sheathed my sword and stepped away from Voldemort. He said looking at me with something akin to curiosity," That was unexpected but not unwelcome. Why did you push me behind you?" I pinched the bridge of my nose trying to stop my embarrassment from coming out as I said," Instinct kicked in. You don't honestly think your the first leader I have been assigned to look after?"

Malfoy asked his mask firmly in place," Mr. Potter? How did you get in here?" I yawned and said," It is too early for this. Lord Slytherin I'm going to find a nice forest to take a nap in. See you tomorrow."

I didn't miss the three men's incredulous looks as I disappeared into the shadows. I landed in the northwest part of the forest of Dean.

Voldemort's POV

He wasn't surprised that the Potter boy had decided to spend his first day back away from them. No what surprised him was that he wanted to be in a forest to take a nap. He didn't understand the necessity of such a thing. He forced himself to remember Ozpin's warning about hounds being unpredictable people. Apparently Potter was no exception. He had to admit seeing the boy ready to protect him had surprised him greatly. Potter always seemed to surprise him. Now he needed to deal with his two underlings that had scared him off.

He waved his hand in askance for them to sit. Once they were both seated he said," As you both just saw Mr. Potter has been found. Lucius if you had not made contact with the world of Remnant we possibly would have never seen him again." Lucius hid his surprise well but it was still there. Severus asked," How did you find him, my lord?"

Voldemort said," By chance as it would have it. Potter had just returned from a mission and had come down the elevator as we were waiting to go up. His name is not Harry Potter instead he's known simply as Wolf." They blinked likely trying to figure out if he was serious. Lucius was the first to ask," How did the peace negotiations go?"

Now they were back to business and Voldemort said," They went well. The kingdom of Vale has agreed to a peace treaty with us. There are still three other kingdoms that I need to talk to but with the support of Vale the peace talks should go smoothly. I have been asked to use this," he pulled out the device Ozpin called a scroll. He continued," To test our wizards for Grim Blood. Apparently that's what makes people like Mr. Potter what they are. Also known as hounds."

Severus asked thoughtfully," Why are they asking us for help on this?" Voldemort held out a parchment to them so they could see it as he explained," Hounds are a rare group in their world. Before Mr. Potter found his way to them the hounds were thought to have died out over 80 years ago. They believe if one hound can come from our world there could be others. They dont want to steal our children just give them a choice. Look at Potter for example he chose to be neutral and to go to Vale's huntsmen academy instead of war."

Severus snorted in disbelief. Voldemort himself wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it for himself. Potter truly wanted nothing to do with their war. He had made a new life for himself and looked quite happy with what he was doing. He didn't have a problem with it as long as Potter did not support Dumbledore. He remembered the look on the boy's face as he watched from the shadows as Qrow had given him that gift. The surprise, the love for his fellow hound. Something had changed Potter for the better since he had disappeared. He was no longer the arrogant child that fought against him without a second thought. Instead stood a powerful young man who would protect any who earned his loyalty.

Lucius drew his attention back to the present when he said," It shouldn't be a problem to get mandatory testing. Ill get things started ministry wise. What are the required levels to be a hound? What are Potter's for that matter?" Voldemort said," 20 percent is standard to be a hound. Typically with that low of a percent they will look like their animal counterpart. Believe me I have seen them. Potter has the highest concentration ever recorded at 90 percent."

Lucius didn't say anything as he wrote this down. Their discussions went well into the evening. That night when Voldemort returned to his manor Nagini greeted him but his thoughts were elsewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry's POV

It was early the next morning when I arrived back at the ministry to seek out Voldemort. I was wearing a green dress shirt with Beacon's crest on my right should with black dress pants. My sword was belted to my right side as I preferred my left hand to my right when swords fighting though I could use both easily. I saw several death eaters who gaped at the site of me but didn't interfere.

When I reached the office from the day before I knocked waiting a moment before I heard," Enter." I went in noticing immediately that Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy were all in the room with Voldemort. Draco said angrily jumping to his feet," You're supposed to be dead! How are you still alive?"

I gave Voldemort an unimpressed look before I answered," One I never died. Three days before the end of Christmas break of our fifth year I decided I had enough of this world and returned to the world of Remnant. This is the first time I have been back in two years." Voldemort said taking in my appearance," You look more like a student now than yesterday."

I gave a snort and said," Yesterday I was wearing clothes I usually fight the creatures of Grim in. This is what I would wear around Beacon when I would just wander. Sorry about yesterday I needed time in my wolf form before I dealt with wizards." Voldemort seemed to take in this information and didn't respond. The others in the room were now examining me even closer likely looking for signs of lycanthropy. I looked at Voldemort expectantly who said," He's not a werewolf. Its part of being of a hound. He just happens to have wolf grim blood inside him."

I could see their disbelief but they were too fearful to voice it. Voldemort said after a moment," The press conference is in an hour. Are you prepared? Many people will question you for your choices. Some may even try to kill you." I yawned bored as I said," Let them try. I could use a good fight from a human that is not Qrow or Ozpin."

The disbelief turned into interest at the two well known names of the world of Remnant. I had peaked the curiosity of Lucius and Severus with my familiar tone when speaking of Qrow and Ozpin. Voldemort suddenly switched topics from me to the upcoming press conference and what the men were to say. While they were discussing this their attention did not once return to me. The hour passed slowly and I spent most of the time thinking about ways to annoy Ozpin without breaking any of his rules.

I jumped when a hand touched my shoulder my left hand going for my sword instinctively. Looking up I saw no surprise just understanding in the ruby gaze of Lord Voldemort. Just what I needed an understanding dark lord. Someone kill me now. With a sigh I followed the man out of the ministry where there was a large amount of press waiting for us. Voldemort moved forward onto the podium someone had made.

He said his gaze travelling over each of the reporters," I bring joyous news. As you know our ministry has been trying to make contact with the world of Remnant for many years. Three days ago they sent word that they would meet with us. So two days ago I was shadow walked to their world." A roar of questions started at that point and Lucius was forced to magically amplify his voice to quiet them down again. Once the reporters were quiet Voldemort continued," On my way up to meet a designated negotiator a young man that is well known was coming down. A young man who has been missing for the last two years."

That was my cue. I stepped up onto the podium folding my arms across my chest daring any of them to comment on my appearance. One reporter who I recognized as Rita Skeeter said loudly," Harry Potter! Where have you been the last two years? Is it true that Albus Dumbledore has been training you to defeat our lord?" I said rolling my eyes," As was stated by Lord Slytherin I have been in the world of Remnant working as a hound the last two years. I start Beacon one of the top schools in the world in three weeks."

My head shot up as I felt agitation in the shadows and my hand snaked towards my sword. Voldemort being perceptive noticed my sudden heightened alert searched the crowd with his eyes. I wasn't looking at anyone in the crowds instead I was focused on the shadows and leylines. I wanted to discern whether this was a breach or a hound coming through the shadows.

I felt the shadows tear and cursed loudly. It was a breach and it was on the other side of the alley. A hounds work was never done.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry's POV

I said looking to Voldemort," Get the press out of here. I'll take care of the breach between our two world." Voldemort looked like he wanted to argue but bit his tongue and nodded. I pressed the emergency button on my scroll to signal that there was a breach. Hopefully Qrow was available for some back up.

I followed the shifting shadows down to the alleys until I reached the breach. It was the largest breach I had ever seen which said a lot. Grim were already coming out of the breach mostly Beowolves and Ursas but something larger would be next. By the size of the breach as it was so far my money was on a nevermore. God those were a pain in the ass to kill even with a team. By yourself it was suicide.

I started killing the Beowolves who were trying to make their way down the strange alleyway. I heard a sharp whistle and dodged to the right as a silver sword landed in the ground followed by Qrow. Qrow pulled his sword out and asked grinning madly," Am I late?" I said matching his grin," Not at all," my eyes narrowed at all the Grim we were facing. I asked seriously," How do you want to do this, Qrow?"

He surveyed the scene before us and I waited patiently while still bringing down any Grim that trued to leave the alley. The Grim began to back away from us warily. While soulless creatures they were far from stupid. Many of the older Grim were much larger due to their age and patrolled along the borders of major cities. They wouldn't attack they would just check for weak points.

These Grim were smaller but no less cunning as they searched for weak points in our two person line. A screech drew my attention back to the breach and I could see a wing beginning to come out. Qrow said his eyes widening," You take care of the breach! I'll take care of the Grim. We must not let that Nevermore come through." I nodded rushing forward to destroy the Grim closest to the breach.

Once they were dispatched I focused on the shadows allowing my Grim blood to come forward. This forced my eyes to have a gold swirl in them that could easily have been mistaken for the mark of a werewolf. Grim and werewolves were similar in the essence that blood would boil depending on the lunar cycle. Grim blood was at its strongest on the new moon while werewolves were at their strongest on the full.

By the way my blood answered my call it was close to the new moon on this world. It would also explain the breach. Breaches were more common during the new moon. With a Grim part of the way through the breach already it was much harder to seal the breach. The shadows at one point exploded sending me flying into a nearby wall.

I stood carefully testing myself for any injuries I might have sustained. Finding none I focused all my power on the shadows and drew the sign of sealing in an old rune. With that the breach sealed cutting off part of the wing that had come through the breach. I then helped Qrow finish dispatching the rest of the Grim. As we dispatched the last of the Grim the aurors had arrived.

I sheathed my sword and said calmly," Your a little late to help. Not that you would have been able to do anything anyways." The indignant look I received was well worth the smack upside the head from Qrow. Qrow said," See you in a few weeks brat. If something comes up send out an emergency beacon."

With that he disappeared into the shadows heading back to Remnant. I sighed with relief that went well and no one on this side had been injured. It wasn't every day that we could say that. In fact more often than not nowadays people were injured if not killed even by accident. I moved my way out of the alley and saw Voldemort standing down the street waiting for me to return.

I said," The breach is sealed. No injures or deaths to report and Qrow returned to Remnant." Voldemort nodded placing his hand my back to lead me back to the ministry. I flinched away from the hand where it had laid across one of the bruises caused by the Grim throwing me into a wall. Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he said," Your injured. Lift your shirt."

That wasn't a question and he wasn't asking requesting me either. Damn dark lords and their over perceptive natures. I said shaking my head," I'm fine Lord Voldemort. Its just a bruise and will heal in a few days." I really didn't want the man seeing my torso where there was more scars than regular skin. That's what happens when one doesn't wear proper armor.

Voldemort grabbed my arm and pulled me forcefully to the ministry. Damn this was why I left this world.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's POV

He pushed me into the office that we had arrived in the day before. Once there he worked around to face me and demanded with a no nonsense tone," Take off your shirt." I shook my head and folded my arms across my chest as I said," No. I have had worse wounds than this and I don't partially want to show the remnants of them off." Before I could react Voldemort cast a banishing spell to get rid of my shirt.

His eyes went wide at the assortment of scars and healing wounds new and old. He asked," How did you get all of these?" I said looking away," Grim mostly. A handful of the old ones are from my uncle."

Voldemort's face went stormy and I could feel the air feeling with a stifling amount of magic. His magic pressed in on me and I took a fearful step back. He seemed to snap out of it after a moment and said," No wizard should ever be abused by muggles. That's part of what I have been doing."

While skeptical of the man's motives I had noticed that things were different than when I left. I said dodging around him as he summoned a jar," I'm leaving to go back to Remnant tomorrow and unless something goes terribly wrong we won't be seeing each other again." Voldemort grabbed my arm as I tried to dodge around him again and said," Stop that. Its just bruise balm Harry."

He opened the container so I could examine the contents. Once I was satisfied he began to apply it to my back. Though I wanted to argue I knew I would never be able to reach all the spot on my own. He said once he was finished," This doesn't have to be the last time we see each other Harry. I will be invited to the Vytal festival in the fall of next year according to your headmaster. Now that I know you won't fight against me you would also be welcome here too."

I sighed as I opened my bag that was in the corner and pulled on a new shirt. I said," I will likely be working on building trust with my new huntsmen or huntress by then. Even if I'm not I have to be close by for Ozpin. If he is forced out of his position as headmaster of Beacon them I will be going on missions full time with him." Voldemort asked me seriously," What are the chances of that happening? "

I said sadly," According to Oz as long as I don't have a trainee huntsmen I'm bonded to the council won't risk removing him. So at the moment its not very high. It just depends on how fast I bond with my new huntsmen or if I find one at all." Voldemort rubbed his eyes tiredly as he said," Like I said this doesn't have to be the last time you come back. Don't you want to see your godfathers?"

I shook my head and said," People like me don't say goodbye. We leave without a word and hope that we make it back before we are missed. That is why so many don't become parents. Because how can you explain to a child why you have to leave? Why you may not see them again? No its better that Remus and Sirius never see me again."

A sad sounding voice came from the door that even two years later I recognized," Harry..." Shit! I turned on my heel to see Sirius and Remus in the doorway and turned an angry gaze to Voldemort. He said not sounding the least bit apologetic," I sent them an owl yesterday after you left. Sorry I thought you would want to see your godfathers."

I said preparing to shadow walk if I needed a quick get away," Sirius, Remus. How long have you been standing there?" Sirius said the hurt clear in his voice," Long enough Harry."

I rubbed the back of my head and asked looking at Voldemort," Can I have a private place to talk with them?" He seemed to consider it for a moment before he replied," Use this office. I will make sure no one bothers you."

He left the room closing the door behind him. We each took a chair and the room fell into an uncomfortable silence. It was Remus that finally broke the silence," Why did you leave without a word Harry? We searched for you for weeks... We... We thought you were dead." I sighed and said sadly," I had long ago decides that I would join Beacon Academy and become a hound. Before I found out I was a wizard. Before I met you and Sirius. Its been a long process for me. The only reason I came back was because they needed a shadow walker to bring the Dark Lord back here."

Sirius looked at me angrily and said," You let us think you were dead Harry! I grieved for you!" I said rubbing my wrist where the huntsmen hound bondmark was," I left because the wizarding world is insane! You people expected a fifteen year old to fight a wizard with more than half a century more experience! I am proud of what I have done since I have left. I will start the most prestigious huntsmen academy in the world of Remnant."

Finally I had said what had been on my mind for the last two years. I never wanted to fight Voldemort but it was Dumbledore who pressured me into and I finally had enough. That was when I left Earth in favor for the dangerous world of Remnant. Even with I Creatures of Grim attacking villages and watching the major cities I felt safer there than here.

Remus as if sensing the impending fight said sternly," Sirius stop it. We have no right to judge Harry because we left the order for the exact same reason. Harry all I want to know is. Are you happy there?" I smiled and said feeling the longing to return to Beacon again," I've never been happier anywhere else than in Remnant. I have a huntsmen that I have bonded to and am looking for my second. Qrow is like a goofy uncle. Sirius you would be good friends with him. Remus you would like my huntsmen he's a lot like you and very open minded."

Remus smiled warmly but Sirius every bit of the hothead I remembered jumped to his feet. He grabbed me by the front of my shirt causing years of battle instincts to kick in. I grabbed his wrist twisting it so you could hear as the bones ground together. Once he released my shirt I kicked his legs out from under him pulling his arm around and my knee in his back. I put him in a painful wrist lock as I said," I am not defenseless Sirius. If you dare do that again I will break your arm."

I released him and stood watching him warily as he got to his feet rubbing his wrist. Sirius said turning to leave," When you've come to your senses you know where to find me. Come on Remus obviously we are not wanted here." Remus shook his head and said," No Sirius its you that's not wanted. You accuse Harry of things that are not within his control. Personally I want to meet this huntsman that has earned Harry's trust. If you don't fine."

Remus' miniature speech shocked me I had honestly thought he would side with Sirius. Instead he wanted to meet Ozpin and that warmed my heart. Sirius looked between us before storming out angrily. Voldemort came back in and said," This seems to have gone well." I rolled my eyes and said," As well as can be expected. Is it all right if Remus spends a few days in Remnant with me?"

He said waving me off," He can leave with you in the morning. Do see if he feels the of the full moon in four days would you?" I snorted good naturedly but nodded that would be helpful information for all werewolves. Turning to Remus I said," Be back here tomorrow at eight in the morning. I'm going to spend the rest of my day in wolf form."

Before Remus could react I had shifted into my wolf form and was out the door.


End file.
